leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Versions
|other uses|Diamond and Pearl}} |caption2=Pokémon Pearl Version's boxart, featuring |jbox=Diamond JP boxart.png |jbox2=Pearl JP boxart.png |jcaption=Boxart of Pocket Monsters Diamond |jcaption2=Boxart of Pocket Monsters Pearl |platform=Nintendo DS |category=RPG |players=1-4 players simultaneous |link_method=DS Wireless, Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, dual-slot mode |developer=Game Freak |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation IV core series |cero=A |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=PG |oflc=PG |grb=ALL |release_date_ja=September 28, 2006Pokémon.co.jp |release_date_na=April 22, 2007Pokémon.com (US) |release_date_au=June 21, 2007Go-Nintendo |release_date_eu=July 27, 2007Pokémon.com (UK) |release_date_kr=February 14, 2008Nintendo of Korea |release_date_tw=September 28, 2006 |website_ja=Pokémon.co.jp Nintendo.co.jp |website_en=Pokémon.com (US) Pokémon.com (UK) Nintendo.com (Diamond) Nintendo.com (Pearl) Nintendo-europe.com Nintendo.co.uk (Diamond) Nintendo.co.uk (Pearl) }} Pokémon Diamond Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスターダイヤモンド Pocket Monsters Diamond) and Pokémon Pearl Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスターパール Pocket Monsters Pearl) are Nintendo DS games that are the first core series Pokémon games of Generation IV. The games were released in Japan on September 28, 2006, in North America on April 22, 2007, in Australia on June 21, 2007, and in Europe on July 27, 2007. They take place in the Sinnoh region. Plot When the game begins, the player watches a newscast about a sighting of a red Gyarados in Johto's Lake of Rage. The player then heads to his or her best friend 's house and heads to Lake Verity with him to search for Legendary Pokémon. When they arrive, they notice Professor Rowan and his assistant ( or , depending on the player's gender) discussing the professor's work and his search for something in the lake. The pair notice the player and hurry off, leaving behind a briefcase. As Barry approaches the briefcase, two wild attack. The player and Barry open the briefcase, which contains three Pokémon they must choose from to fight off the attacking Pokémon. Barry, who later becomes the rival, takes the Pokémon that has a type advantage over the player's choice. After the battle, the professor's assistant will briefly appear and comment that the Pokémon have been used before exiting with the briefcase. The player and Barry return to Twinleaf Town. Back in Twinleaf Town the player's mother gives him or her a pair of Running Shoes before the player leaves for Sandgem Town. When the player meets Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town, the professor gives the player the Pokémon chosen at the lake and a Pokédex. The player then sets off to explore Sinnoh and defeat Gym Leaders in order to advance further in the plot, challenge the Elite Four, and become the of Sinnoh. During the course of the game, there are many conflicts with the evil Team Galactic and its leader, Cyrus. When the power of or , summoned by Cyrus, begins to overwhelm Sinnoh, , and appear and negate the power flow, and the player is then forced into a battle with the Legendary Pokémon. After the player defeats the Elite Four, there are further activities to pursue. These mainly concern the capture of previously unavailable Pokémon, extra features such as the Poké Radar, exploration of previously inaccessible places such as the Fight, Survival, and Resort Areas and the perfection of battle skills in the . Blurb Welcome to the next generation of Pokémon! As a rookie Pokémon Trainer, you will need to catch, train and battle Pokémon on your journey to become the Pokémon League Champion. You will face many challenges along the way, as you search for the Pokémon that rules time or space in Pokémon Diamond Version or Pokémon Pearl Version. *Discover more than 100 new Pokémon in the Sinnoh region! *Meet goals and earn the ability to import Pokémon from your GBA versions! *Battle and trade with your friends around the world using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection! *Watch as day turns to night with the return of the real-time clock feature! Connectivity right|thumb|200px|North American Pokémon Pearl DS card * Diamond and Pearl are compatible with the Game Boy Advance Pokémon RPGs after seeing the first 150 Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex. The GBA cartridge is inserted into the GBA slot of the Nintendo DS, while Diamond or Pearl is in its DS card slot to upload Pokémon. There is also a feature called dual-slot mode where if there is a certain Pokémon cartridge in the GBA slot, a certain Pokémon will appear in a certain area in Sinnoh in which it does not natively appear. For example, when is in the GBA slot, wild will appear in the Great Marsh area in Pastoria City. * Pokémon uploads are restricted to six per 24-hour period per GBA cartridge, and the player will have to re-capture such transferred Pokémon in Pal Park located at the end of before transferring from another GBA game. ** However, there is a way to bypass this restriction. * Pokémon knowing any of the Generation III HM moves ( , , , , , , , and ) cannot be transferred; therefore, it is necessary to go to the Move Deleter in Fuchsia City or Lilycove City to remove them before transfer. * The player cannot transfer any of the Pokémon back to the GBA cartridge once they are transferred to their Diamond/Pearl copy; the transfer is permanent. * Diamond and Pearl feature wireless connectivity to Pokémon Battle Revolution, much as their predecessors connected to the Nintendo 64 and Nintendo GameCube and their respective battle arena games. * Diamond and Pearl feature connectivity to . By completing a special mission in Ranger, an can be sent from Ranger to Diamond or Pearl, where it can be hatched into the Mythical Pokémon, . * Diamond and Pearl also feature connectivity to . By completing three special missions in the game, a , a with and a with can be sent from the game to Diamond or Pearl. * Diamond and Pearl also feature connection to the WiiWare title My Pokémon Ranch, in which Pokémon can be raised and stored in a farm-like environment, much like Generation III's . The following features of these games which require access to the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Service are no longer supported, as of May 20, 2014. * The DS's native support for Wi-Fi is employed, allowing players to trade, battle and communicate using "voice chat" online. * Diamond and Pearl feature a global trading system, the Global Trade Station, that allows Trainers to search for any Pokémon they want, or put up one of their own Pokémon for trade for any Pokémon. Players of other games can search for the Pokémon that others have put onto the Global Trade Station. Features The day-night system first appearing in Generation II returns, with the same three time periods, but better transitioning between them. A new multifunction device called the Pokétch, short for Pokémon Watch, is also introduced. The regional 's name is Professor Rowan, after a tree like the others, and he allows the player and his or her rival to keep the starter Pokémon they used against attacking wild Pokémon at the beginning of the game. A new battle system is used for Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. In this new battle system, attacks are declared either physical or special by how the attack itself operates, i.e. whether the attack touches the enemy or not, instead of the attack type, as was previously the case. For example, is now physical and is now special. This was initially highly controversial with fans of the series, as it was considered to "waste" some of the Pokémon that were more powerful in Generation III, like and , though it now allows for a more versatile set of moves to be viable for these Pokémon. Though it was reported initially that the games would feature / / starters, this is not the case. The games retain the starters in the type trio of previous generations, / / , this time being , , and , respectively. Wi-Fi The DS's native support for Wi-Fi is employed, allowing players to trade, battle and communicate using "voice chat" online. This feature is no longer supported as of May 20, 2014. GTS The Global Trade System or GTS is introduced, allowing Trainers to search for any Pokémon they want, or put up one of their own Pokémon for trade for any Pokémon. Players of other games can search for the Pokémon that others have put onto the GTS. This feature is no longer supported as of May 20, 2014. Contests In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, a significant amount of changes have been made to the Pokémon Contests introduced in Generation III, now known as Pokémon Super Contests. Instead of making Pokéblocks with , Berry-flavored muffins called Poffins are made. This is done in Hearthome City, though not within the Super Contest Hall, instead it is done at the Poffin House. Using the Nintendo DS's , players must stir the Poffin mixture as directed by arrows that appear. Before the player enters his or her first Super Contest, Jordan gives the player a Mild Poffin that improves all five condition stats. The first round, known as the Visual Competition, is similar to the first round in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, but instead of relying solely on condition stats, Pokémon must be dressed up using Accessories with the stylus within a time limit. Each particular Contest will require different Accessories, and higher s may require more to be put on the Pokémon. The second round is the Dance Competition, using buttons on the touch screen to either perform a dance that the others will find hard to mimic (if the player's Pokémon is the lead dancer) or to copy the lead Pokémon's dance moves. Each Pokémon gets a turn at being the leader, and the leader must try to dance in time with the music, and do the background dancers. The A, B, X, and Y buttons also work. The third round is very similar to the appeals round in Generation III, and the main difference is that there are three Contest Judges and only four turns to appeal, rather than one judge and five turns to appeal. A Pokémon will get more points if it is the only Pokémon to perform for a particular judge, less if another one appeals for that judge and so on. The crowd system is still in place, but this time, each judge has a different meter, making it both potentially risky and potentially rewarding to appeal to a judge that all of the other Pokémon are appealing to. In addition, Pokémon will receive bonus points for appeals regardless of the impression on the judge, and points are not added simply for raising a judge's "voltage." Gyms As is always the case, there are eight new Gyms in Sinnoh, each with their own type affiliation. The new Gym Leaders are Roark ( ), Gardenia ( ), Maylene ( ), Crasher Wake ( ), Fantina ( ), Byron ( ), Candice ( ) and Volkner ( ). Elite Four The new Elite Four is located at the Pokémon League. The Elite Trainers are ( ), Bertha ( ), ( ) and Lucian ( ); the is Cynthia, who has Pokémon of multiple types. New Pokémon :: See List of Pokémon by Sinnoh Pokédex number and List of Pokémon by National Pokédex number As the first Generation IV games, Diamond and Pearl were the first sightings of 107 new Pokémon, bringing the total amount to 493. The new Pokémon began being unveiled in 2004, with the release of Destiny Deoxys in Japan, where was revealed. continued being unveiled in 2005, with the Japanese release of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. The movie featured , , and . 2006 was crunch time for the fourth generation. The ninth movie, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, featured , , and , and and were soon confirmed to be on the two games' boxart. On September 27, all 107 of the new Pokémon's menu icons were revealed on Filb.de. During the week that followed the games' Japanese release, Serebii.net featured a "Discovery Trench" that revealed the names and stats of many of the previously-unknown Pokémon to the general public. Game exclusives The following Pokémon are only obtainable in one game of this pair. In order to obtain Pokémon exclusive to the other game of this pair, they must be traded either from that game or from another compatible game of Generation IV which has that Pokémon available. Alternatively, all Pokémon released prior to these games may be migrated from a Generation III game. |} | |} |} Compatibility Trading exists between Diamond and Pearl Versions through the Nintendo DS's internal wireless connection. It connects to , in the same manner. s received from and its sequels are also sent through wireless. Diamond and Pearl also have the ability to connect to the using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and can also connect to Wii consoles. Due to improvements in international linking, some can have foreign Pokédex entries. Diamond and Pearl also maintain backward compatibility with the Generation III games; however, standard trading is not allowed. A player's Pokémon may be permanently transferred via Pal Park, and some Pokémon that could previously not be caught can be found using the dual-slot mode. Also, by connecting to the Wii with a Nintendo DS, players can copy their party Pokémon to their copy of Pokémon Battle Revolution, as well as My Pokémon Ranch. However, only Diamond and Pearl are compatible with My Pokémon Ranch, while Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver are all compatible with Pokémon Battle Revolution. Generation IV is the first generation with regular Korean releases; every single main series game since Diamond and Pearl have been released in Korean. However, non-Korean versions of Generation IV games did not include a way to view Korean characters, and therefore Korean versions of any Generation IV game can't normally trade with any non-Korean game. If a Pokémon with a Korean name or Korean Trainer name was somehow traded to a non-Korean game, the data for their name would be converted to something else. In Diamond and Pearl, empty spaces were used in lieu of Korean characters. This was changed to dashes in Platinum—and subsequently HeartGold and SoulSilver—likely to prevent any issues that may come from a completely blank name. Reception Pokémon Diamond and Pearl were critically well received, with Nintendo Power calling them "the ultimate Pokémon experience."Pokémon Diamond Version for DS Reviews - Metacritic The inclusion of Wi-Fi features and the voice chat feature were also praised. However, the games were criticized for their somewhat basic graphics, with commenting "if you're looking for impressive visuals you're not going to get them." Despite this, Diamond and Pearl received a "Great" score of 8.5/10 on the site.Pokémon Diamond Review - IGN Gaming magazine gave them a score of 35 out of 40.Famitsu scores Diamond, Pearl - Bulbanews Pokémon Diamond and Pearl hold a rating of 85.07%Pokémon Diamond Version for DS - GameRankings and 85.12%,Pokémon Pearl Version for DS - GameRankings respectively, on . Sales On December 27, 2006, it was announced that the two games combined became the first Nintendo DS games to hit five million units shipped.Pokémon Diamond and Pearl shipments exceed 5 million! - Famitsu.com (Japanese) In the United States, over 533,000 pre-orders were taken before release,Nintendo advises Pokémon fans: pre-orders top 500,000 (archive) and one million copies were sold within five days. By the end of April 2007, the US release of Pokémon Diamond had sold approximately 1.045 million copies, and Pokémon Pearl had sold approximately 712 thousand copies.NPD Group sales data for April 2007 revealed - Bulbanews In the fiscal year of their release, they sold 5.21 million units.Nintendo Co., Ltd. - Fiscal Year Ended March 31, 2007 As of March 31, 2018, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl have sold 17.67 million copies worldwide.Top Selling Title Sales Units - Nintendo DS Software Japanese sales Pokémon Diamond and Pearl sold 1,588,734 units on their first week on the Japanese market, being 820,047 from Pokémon Diamond and 768,687 from Pokémon Pearl, with a of 97.12% and 96.16% respectively. By December 29, 2013, the end of their 379th week, they had sold 5,825,505 copies, being 3,189,446 from Pokémon Diamond and 2,636,059 from Pokémon Pearl. | Pokémon Pearl Version |} Staff Music Gallery Pokemon Diamond Logo JP.png|Japanese Diamond logo Pokemon Pearl Logo JP.png|Japanese Pearl logo Diamond logo.png|English Diamond logo Pearl logo.png|English Pearl logo Version history Japan Development cycle Trivia * Pokémon Diamond is also the name of the famous bootleg of the Power Version of , which was only released in Japan (along a Speed Version) a year after . Unlike the real Pokémon Diamond, it was not paired with "Pokémon Pearl" but rather with Pokémon Jade, the bootleg of Telefang's Speed Version. * Diamond and Pearl are the first games where: ** The rival's starter Pokémon is not at level 5 during the first rival battle. ** The lab of the region's Pokémon Professor is not in the player's hometown. ** All three starter Pokémon gain a second type through evolution and are utilized in the storyline. ** Old saved data must be deleted before a new game can be saved, a first for the core series. ** A Pokémon that normally evolves via trading may be caught in the wild, in this case; . * The English versions contain many references to s and . This is possibly because the lead translator, Nob Ogasawara, is a member of the . * The leaders and of Sinnoh do not always use Pokémon of their specialized type. This problem was fixed in with an expansion added to the Pokédex, although still uses a in Platinum, despite being a specialist. * The international versions of Diamond and Pearl are the first main Pokémon games to capitalize the names of proper nouns normally (e.g. as opposed to ULTRA BALL). However, Pokémon names are still written in all capital letters. * Diamond and Pearl, along with the Japanese version of Platinum, are the most compatible Pokémon games, as they can connect with nineteen other games: all core series games of Generation III, IV, and V; the Pokémon Ranger games; ; and My Pokémon Ranch. * Diamond and Pearl are the only core series games to introduce new Pokémon and not include them in the regional Pokédex. Typographical errors * If a FireRed or LeafGreen cart is present in Slot 2 of the Nintendo DS, the migration option in the main menu is incorrectly stated as "Migrate from Fire Red" or "Migrate from Leaf Green", with a space in the middle of the version names. This typo was fixed in , HeartGold, and SoulSilver by removing the space. * On the back cover of the Australian release of Pokémon Diamond, it states "...as you search for the Pokémon that rules space in Pokémon Diamond Version." This is an error, as it should say "...as you search for the Pokémon that rules time in Pokémon Diamond Version." This error is not present on the English boxart of other regions. * On page 5 the North American manual for Pearl, it is mentioned that "In order to catch all the Pokémon in the Sinnoh region, thus completing your Pokédex, you must trade with the Pokémon '''Pearl' Version''" when it should say "with the Pokémon '''Diamond' Version''". This error is not present in the Diamond manual, which correctly identifies the correct opposite game. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |fr_ca=Pokémon Diamond and Perl |fr_eu=Pokémon Version Diamant et Version Perle |de=Pokémon Diamant-Edition und Perl-Edition |it=Pokémon Versione Diamante e Versione Perla |ko= |es=Pokémon Edición Diamante y Edición Perla |pt=Pokémon Versão Diamante e Versão Pérola}} See also * External links * Official PDF-file manual for Pokémon Diamond Version (English) * Official PDF-file manual for Pokémon Pearl Version (English) References Category:Games * Category:Nintendo DS games de:Pokémon Diamant-Edition und Perl-Edition es:Pokémon Diamante y Pokémon Perla fr:Pokémon Versions Diamant et Perle it:Pokémon Diamante e Perla ja:ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド・パール zh:精靈寶可夢 鑽石／珍珠